9 Levels
by Pixieblade
Summary: 58: GojyoXHakkai M AN: This is my first Saiyuki fic, please only helpful flaming...I'm still watching it; yes, I know I'm slow....


Title: **9 Levels**  
Series: Saiyuki  
Pairing: 58: GojyoXHakkai (M)  
AN: This is my first Saiyuki fic, please only helpful flaming...I'm still watching it; yes, I know I'm slow....

I'm so going to hell. Seriously, where the _fuck_ did he learn to do that? I'm pretty sure this isn't even legal in most places. Oh. Fuck. Nonononono, don't you fucking move yet! Not yet, let me just...Jesus fucking Christ!

I can't even breathe, all I can do is bite my lip and try not to call out, try not to wake them up and _Oh God,_ I didn't know he could do that with those. There are glinting slits in the darkness and claws scraping across my back, sliding up my spine and I think my brain just broke.

Whose idea was this again, mine? No, couldn't have been mine, well, maybe not _this_ exactly, but no, I'm pretty sure this time it wasn't my idea to fuck my best friend with that prissy monk and snotty little monkey laying five _fucking_ feet away from us! Oh. My. God. Don't you fucking dare. Don't you _dare_, Hakkai!

"Shit..." he huffed through clenched teeth.

Hakkai smiled up at him, tongue dancing across pointed teeth and soft pale lips and Gojyo moaned into the one long clawed finger he smoothed across his lips, pulling himself up he whispered in Gojyo's ear, "Shhh...you'll wake them."

Hakkai's cat eyes sparkled green fire in the moonlight, 'Witch's Fire' his brother use to call it, the green and gold melding into one another, burning in its intensity. He tried not to stare, tried not to get lost in those eyes that seemed to beg and demand all at once and _Oh God_ did he feel so good.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be, he really wasn't that interested in guys, there was only his fucked up little family and Hakkai had his own equally fucked up past to deal with and _Jesus_ if his tongue did that one more time he was going to need a new bed role in the morning.

He ran his fingers through the soft brown hair, twisting them in sharply as Hakkai drew sharp claws down his stomach and lazy circles across his thighs. He knew he shouldn't have bit those damn restraints off. Fucking hell, he hadn't been thinking straight, well, not that he ever did on _these_ nights.

***

They had been on the road for over a year now, the repetitiveness of their daily routines was fine, sometimes so boring he wanted to gouge out his eyes with rusty cutlery, but Hakkai kept their stuff so clean and shiny he couldn't find any to do it with, so hey, whatever. He felt wound up for some reason, as if he'd had too much coffee or was expecting an ambush or _something_. So when the rest settled in for the night and Hakkai was still staring into the fire he pulled out his Shakujō and pressed it into the ground beside him, using it as a back rest to face away from the fire.

"Yo."

"Gojyo."

"You ok?"

"Hmm...it's warm tonight, isn't it?"

Gojyo shivered as the crisp autumn breeze blew through their camp, rustling the leaves above them and looked sideways at Hakkai, "Uh, if you say so, Hakkai."

He shifted his head and let it fall back on his shoulders, crimson hair spilling over his back and glinting in the firelight. Staring up into the night sky he frowned and murmured, "Blue moon tonight."

Their shoulders were barely brushing together but he could feel the tension building in Hakkai and glanced over at his friend.

"Hey, Hakkai, what's up man, you feeling sick or something, I told you those mushrooms were funny tasting."

Hakkai doubled in on himself, arms wrapped around his chest as shudders ripped through his body. Gojyo leaned over and grasped his arms in a panic, trying to force Hakkai to look at him, but the man was stone and unmovable. He shifted position, Shakujō disappearing in a million glittering points of light as he pushed past it and crawled to face Hakkai.

His face was calm, normal almost except for the beads of sweat on his forehead and his teeth biting through his bottom lip, blood trickling down his chin. Gojyo slid a calloused hand down his face, breath catching as Hakkai looked up at him with _that_ look, and sucked in a small lungful of cold air.

"Gojyo..." his voice was low, soft and pained and pleading and he couldn't help himself. He leaned in and licked the blood away, feeling the tingling of Qi that ran through their connected flesh and over the tip of his tongue.

It had happened once; way back when they were first living together, before Sanzo and his little freak show came to town and it was just the two of them in that house by the woods. Hakkai had been feeling weak all afternoon and as the moon rose, bright and eerily blue and full, which was the problem apparently, he'd gotten sicker; fever spiking so high Gojyo thought he could cook on him if he tried.

Hakkai had hid from him then, barricaded the door to his room and refused to let Gojyo in until he had kicked the door down and _seen_. He knew the story; Hakkai had told him, lightly flicking the three cuffs on his ear and smiling that annoying 'nothing fazes me' smile of his and then falling in on himself and moping for a week straight. But this. Well, seeing was believing as he'd been told.

"Hakkai?" it was a question, had to be, because the man wearing Hakkai's clothes and laying crouched on Hakkai's bed and licking Hakkai's lips in such a fucking hot manner was definitely _not_ Hakkai.

There was a low grumble from somewhere deep in his throat and the Hakkai he saw before him had his clawed hand to his ear, blood dripping through his fingers, three small metal cuffs laying forgotten on the bed. Gojyo swallowed audibly and took a shaky step forward, whispering Hakkai's name and stretching out his arm.

"Go...jyo..." the soft growl sent shivers up his spine, there was something insanely sexy about the way he pawed at the bed, claws flexing darkly against the pale sheets. Gojyo wet his lips with the tip of his tongue, not trusting himself to speak as he moved steadily closer to the yokkai. The light from downstairs reflected faintly orange against his pallid skin and in the darkness he thought he saw something move across that skin, like shadows across the moon.

"Hakkai...you ok?" he was maybe a foot away now, twelve small inches from sharp claws and teeth and _Oh Shit_.

"Hakkai!?" he yelped as the claws dug through fabric, shredding the cheap stuff and drawing pin pricks of blood across his chest and then he was staring at the ceiling, or would be if this new Hakkai's face wasn't centimeters from his, dark green-gold eyes glowing fiercely and pale pink tongue ghosting over razor sharp teeth, vines shivering across his nose and cheek and down the side of his neck and Gods only knew how much farther and if he was _really_ _lucky_ maybe he'd get the chance to find out and then somewhere in the back of his brain he heard the unmistakable sound of Sanzo's fan warning him off from _those_ types of thoughts.

Blinking up at the yokkai he tried his voice, found it not too shaky and tried again, "Hakkai, Hakkai, you in there?"

"Yes. I'm here Gojyo, I'm here." He could feel the strain in Hakkai's voice, the slight shaking that told him he wasn't quiet in control yet.

"Sorry, sorry, please, just don't go yet, not yet, I can't, the moon you see, I can't...." countless emotions slipped across Hakkai's face, fear, pain, embarrassment, hate, anger, lust, everything, and nothing, because it wasn't quiet Hakkai yet, not his mind anyways, this was someone that sounded like Hakkai, but didn't act like Hakkai.

"It's ok, I'm not going anywhere, just take your time." The tremors came harder now, so forceful he could feel his own body shaking and in his mind there's really only _one_ cure for the shakes. Reaching up, he dragged Hakkai to him, strong arms enveloping him, sharing warmth and mumbling soothing sounds and dragging fingertips through longer hair than he was use too, but it was still silky smooth and smelled of soap and blood and tingled with energy.

"Gojyo...sorry, it's harder than I thought. I don't know how much I can control it, it's like there's too much everything and I can't wrap my brain around it and I'm falling all at once." Hakkai spoke in short, ragged gasps, his breathing strained by the change or his hold on him, he wasn't sure, but he didn't let go either.

"Hakkai, what can I do? If there's something you need just ask, anything." He felt the quick intake of breath, the tightening of muscles and Hakkai's low voice in his ear.

"Don't say that. Not now, don't say something like that or I won't be able to stop it." Hakkai shifted, pulling out of Gojyo's arms and leaning on his hands as he rose slightly. The look in his eyes was feral and dangerous and _Christ_ if he licked his lips one more time!

Hakkai tried to breath, closing his eyes he tried to calm the beast within him and failed horribly. But it was all Gojyo's fault, it really was, what sane person reached out and _kissed_ a murdering demon? But he had, and he was, and _Oh, this was so, so bad, but God he felt good_. Hakkai moaned into the kiss, arms snaking around Gojyo's back, claws scraping across skin and scalp and tossing what little of the ruined shirt was left to the floor.

Gojyo ran his hands everywhere, spurred on by the deep purrs and heady moans that escaped Hakkai's mouth as he licked and sucked at whatever skin was available to him, removing clothing as it became a hassle, his, Hakkai's, he wasn't sure what he was peeling off, only knew it _had_ to go.

The first time they touched he gasped, there were _things_ moving on him and where they were moving he couldn't quite see them and it made it all the more creepy erotic as they slithered over his skin.

"Hakkai, what the...?" he twisted in Hakkai's hold, trying to strain his neck to see the things and then they were there, lightly touching his nose and almost, God, were they waving at him?! Crossing his eyes to see them better, he was startled by Hakkai's light laughter, causing a rakish smile to form on his lips as he reached out a fingertip to gently graze over the tiny vines hanging in the air between them.

They were softer than he'd imagined, like downy cotton, almost imperceptible to the touch. Curious, he ran his finger down their length, right over Hakkai's cheek and around his throat and back, tracing the shivering markings as they wound around his chest and stomach, lower, until he had to slide down Hakkai's length to keep touching them, finding that they went _everywhere_. His fingers brushed across them and they shivered under his touch, or was that Hakkai? Yeah, had to be Hakkai, he was pretty damn sure that even if the vines could wave, they _couldn't_ moan like that.

His brain just flipped, or melted, something, because no matter what he did _not_ just run his tongue over Hakkai's cock. He did not. Hakkai made a sort of gasping sound in the back of his throat and pressed into Gojyo mouth harder, clawed fingers fisting in his crimson hair as he rocked his hips minutely.

With exaggerated care Gojyo lightly sucked him off, teasingly slow but there was a feeling here he wasn't able to put his finger on and he wanted time to think about it before they did anything else. This he could brush off in the morning, something more...well...that might change things, hell, _this_ might change things, but he was pretty sure they could go back to before if they wanted to.

But as Hakkai panted his name over and over, his legs shaking a little and a rock hard erection shoved halfway down his throat he was more than a tad unhappy about that idea. Hakkai had stopped rocking back and forth now, instead he was winding both his hands in Gojyo's hair and biting his lip again and watching him watch him back as he ran his tongue up and down the quivering flesh, fingers massaging the tight sack beneath and leaving five small finger shaped bruises on his hip.

Hakkai was starting to go completely, positively insane. Some part of him kept whispering that this was _so_ not right, but there was another part, a much loader part, that was loving it even more. He was so close now it hurt, and then Gojyo smiled around his base and bit, dragging the teeth up and over the tip. He lost it. He utterly lost it, couldn't think straight, couldn't _think_ and he was crying out Gojyo's name and there were hot sticky streaks across Gojyo's face and hair and _Oh. My. God_. He was licking it off Hakkai's fingers and smiling seductively and...

Oh hell, he wasn't really sure how they got to this position. But Jesus, if he didn't know any better he would have sworn Hakkai had planned this from the beginning. His back arched as the sticky wetness was spread over him, then there was heat so intense he thought he'd melt and Hakkai grasping him, pulling in long even strokes as he was pounded farther into the bed, headboard slapping into the wall as a counter beat to their bodies.

And then there were the vines. _Fucking hell, how did he get them to move like that_? They wound down his arms, twisting around his wrists and pulling until he was held aloft, Hakkai's chest thwacking against his as he thrust in and out. A deep throated growl by his ear caused the hairs at the nape of his neck to stand on end. One long fingered hand slid up his chest and around his throat, stretching the neck as he licked a long hot line from chin to collar bone. He shuddered as Hakkai's breath ghosted over his skin before biting down hard enough to draw blood.

The sensation was enough to send him over the edge, Hakkai quickly following behind him. Spent, they had tumbled to the surface of the bed, still clinging to each other as their bodies shook in the aftermath. Hakkai drew little marks across the skin of his arm, thigh, and stomach as they curled together and their breathing slowed.

"Hakkai?"

"Yes, Gojyo?"

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what's with you and Blue Moons?" hands stilled for a moment and he about kicked himself, _way to ruin the mood dumbass_.

"It's, I changed, it was a Blue Moon the day I changed, so..." he nuzzled in closer to Gojyo's back , soft, hitched breathing making Gojyo wish he never asked, or asked tomorrow, but not now, not when they were still sticky with each other's cum on their bodies and pressed together like this.

"Shit, sorry, just, you don't have to hide next time, ok? I'm here if you need me." He pushed back into Hakkai, lightly rubbing his hands and wishing he'd kept his mouth shut for once. But they had been alright, in the end, they had been alright and because of that he was in this predicament.

***

"Ahh...fuck, Hakkai, dammit, just do it already, stop fucking around." I ground out between ragged breaths and clenched teeth and fuck it all if Hakkai didn't just smile coyly back up at me. Then he did _that_ again and I knew I was close, so fucking close I could taste it in the air, heavy and smelling of sex and blood as it always did on Blue Moon nights.

Hakkai shifted away from doing those unseemly things with his tongue and my ass and finally he pushed in, and it felt like the first time all over again. There were teeth and vines and this time those little fuckers acted like a third hand, pulling me off as I groped blindly for Hakkai's in the darkness, absolutely stunned as the clouds moved and moonlight bathed his skin in an unearthly alabaster blue glow and _God_ he was so beautiful.

My rhythm must have changed because in a heartbeat he was gazing at me, that seductive way he knows I like, bottom lip red and swollen with ivory teeth biting into it softly, eyes hooded and feral, wild and powerful and totally under my power. The tongue dancing across it's my last weakness and _Jesus fucking Christ_ if he doesn't kiss me while doing it, finally taking over from the vines as I cry his name into his mouth and then he's there with me, riding over the edge and into white nothingness and collapsing over me, heavier than I remember, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Before true sleep takes us I remember the cuffs, and slide them back on one at a time, flinching as he shivers and vines, teeth and claws disappear, fade back into the night along with feral glances and sweaty palms and Blue Moons and secret desires that they happened more than they do, because we're both just looking for an excuse anymore. Waiting for something to give.

***

And in the morning they're the same as always, and his is the first bedroll in the laundry basket to be cleaned, Sanzo eyeing them distrusting and Goku whining about what's for breakfast and Hakkai laughing like he always did, but lightly chewing on the side of his lip in mock thought, and Gojyo smiles, tossing his towel of his shoulder and whistling a happy tune as he goes to the river to bathe, knowing that it was meant for him alone.

He really couldn't wait until the next Blue Moon.

Fin.


End file.
